Cross Purposes
by Ramenth
Summary: In theory, every department of the United States Government is working to protect the country to the best of their ability. Sometimes, though, you find yourselves working at cross purposes. August 2009 Fic-a-day Contest Entry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: NCIS and Buffy do not belong to me.

AN: This was originally an entry in the August 2009 Fic-a-day Contest.

* * *

"Let's go," Agent Gibbs barked, "Dead ranger at a club in Norfolk."

"Ranger, boss? Isn't that CID's territory?"

"Not today, Tony."

* * *

"What've you got for me?" Gibbs asked, glancing down at body sprawled across the alley behind the club.

"The dead agent is Riley Finn, Gibbs." Ziva replied before tossing Gibbs a set of dog tags.

"Time of Death, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Looks to be eight to ten hours ago, Jethro," Ducky responded.

"That clicks with what the bar tender said, Boss," McGee added, "She remembers him coming in around ten ordering drinks until eleven thirty but didn't see him after that."

"Safe to say he was drunk then?"

"Probably, given how much he drank, but his orders were pretty weak."

"Like, weaker than what palmer orders weak—" Tony chimed in.

"Hey now, I… right, not the time." Palmer interjected.

"No offence Palmer. But yeah, boss, it's why the bartender remembered him."

"Good to know. Cause of death?"

"Probably a bar fight, Boss. This isn't exactly the nicest area." Dinozzo responded.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Tony. Even drunk, an Army Ranger is quite well trained. As far as death goes, I can't be sure until I can give him an autopsy, Jethro, but I would guess it was the bullet to the chest. But the wounds have a distinct lack of blood. There's some, of course, but not nearly as much as I would have expected. It's possible he was shot post-mortem"

"What about the other wounds, Duck?"

"I can't be sure but I'd guess something had been snacking on him after he expired. The wounds look like animal bites, but as I said, I'll need to take a closer look."

"Get to it Duck. McGee, David, go talk to Finn's CO. Find out what he was doing here. Dinozzo, go with them and talk to his unit. See if you can find out why he was here."

"Got it boss."

"Uh, boss? Who is his CO?"

"Find out, McGee!"


	2. Chapter 2

"So you have no idea why agent Finn would be in DC, Colonel Halfard?"

"Like I told you, last I heard Finn's unit was still in Columbia. If he was back he should have let me know."

"You are agent Finn's CO, yes? Are we to assume that he was a wall then?"

"Ma'am?"

"I think you mean AWOL, Ziva. But she's right. If he's not supposed to be in the country…"

"Now hold on. It's entirely possible Finn came back to the US for a valid reason. I'm his CO on paper, but I'm not the head of his unit. Let me make some calls and get back to you, agents." The MTAC's screen went blank as Halfard clicked his end off.

McGee turned to Ziva and sighed, "Well… that told us nothing. God, I hate Black Ops."

"On the contrary, Tim, we know that whatever Agent Finn was involved is not sanctioned. I do not believe that Halfard's confusion was an act."

"Alright, but we still don't know why Finn was in town, why he was at that club, or what he's involved in."

********

"What've you got for me, Duck?"

"Ah, Jethro, I was just about to call you. I haven't seen a body like this since I was in Medical School. You see, a poor man, a transient we thought, had passed on one winter night—"

"Get to the point, Ducky."

"Ah, yes, quite right. As I suspected, Agent Finn was shot at close ranger with a small caliber bullet, probably a nine-millimeter. I gave the bullets to Abby. But Jethro, that is only the start for this poor agent. Is it possible this was some sort of body dump? While most of his wounds occurred post-mortem, his one here on his neck appears to have happened just before, or possible while he was shot."

"Can't be, Duck. Bar tender saw him alive a half hour before the time of death."

"Well then, Jethro, I'm not sure what to tell you. But there's more, at least two of these look to be covering older similar bite marks."

"I need answers, Duck."

"Give me a few more hours and maybe I'll have some for you, but I make no promises."


	3. Chapter 3

"Bite marks, Ducky? That's kinky. Are we thinking hook-up gone horribly wrong?"

"No, I don't believe so Tony. These are deep wounds, more in line with what a wild animal might inflict than a lover."

"But you said these were inflicted pre-mortem, did you not? And were covering older similar wounds? If they were as deep as you said, it would imply some form of torture. If that is the case, then the bartender is mistaken, or lying."

"Well, yes Ziva. That's the question. The wound were clearly inflicted premortem, but some of them are clearly older than the others, while at least one appears to have happened just before he died."

"Wild animals don't shoot people, Duck."

"Indeed they don't, Jethro. Which is why I'm so confused. Beyond that, if agent Finn was being held captive, why would he be out drinking just hours before he was killed? I suppose it was possible that his assignment involved animals of some sort, but I can't see that being classified, and it does not explain the post mortem bites or the bite just before he died."

"No idea yet, Duck. McGee, David, what'd you get from Finn's CO."

"Just the run around, Boss."

"Indeed, Colonel Halfard was quite unspecific in the information he shared, but claimed that Finn was not under his direct command, and that if he was in the country he certainly had a good reason."

"Let me guess, he didn't know why Finn was back though?"

"Got it in one, Tony."

"I hate Black Ops."

"So what DO we have then?"

"Honestly boss? A fat load of nothing. Abby's still running his cell phone, it was pretty trashed."

"Dinozzo, where'd you get with his squad mates?"

"That's just it Boss. Nowhere. I can't even find out where Finn is supposed to be stationed. All I found was the same thing McProbie did. The name of his CO, who wasn't any more interested in answering my questions."

"Damn. Someone is giving us the run around. McGee, I want you to find out who sent this case to NCIS instead of CID. Dinozzo, keep at Halfard. David—"

"I will check with my contacts Gibbs."

"Good. Get to it."


	4. Chapter 4

"Any idea why a General Voll is asking after you, Agent Gibbs?"

"Never heard of him, but I can guess. Something to do with the dead ranger?"

"He refused to say, but told me that in no uncertain terms NCIS was to back off this case."

"What'd you tell him?"

"That I wasn't aware of the specifics and would have to get back to him when I'd been briefed. I'm a little confused, Jethro, why, exactly, is NCIS handling this? It should the CID."

"We were requested, apparently. Dinozzo's been trying to find out why, but hasn't had any luck yet."

"Where do we stand so far?"

"Nothing substantive?"

"Not even from Ducky. All we've got is questions."

"Do you have anything to stop me from handing it to Voll? Something about him…"

"Nothing major, but if this case was sent to us for a reason…"

"Get me something, Jethro. I need more than… my gut."

****

"What've you g-"

"Boss, you better come take a look at this. We've got another body. Err. I think. Maybe."

"You THINK? Is it or isn't it McGee?"

"Dead petty officer. She wasn't shot, but she has the same bite marks we found on Finn."

"Where is she, McGee?"

"Behind another Night Club."

"Sounds like our killer, Boss. Want me and—"

"Dinozzo, McGee, get down there. David, what have your contacts turned up?"

"Nothing, Gibbs. I do not understand how, but whatever Agent Finn was involved in is either too well hidden or I am being given the circle run."

"I think you mean run around, Ziva."

"Dinozzo, why are you STILL HERE?! David, keep trying. Someone has to know something about this."

"On it Boss. C'mon Probie."

****

"You can speak to him yourself, General. This is Jethro Gibbs, he's heading the investigation into Agent Finn's murder."

"I thought I'd told you to back off this case, Director. NCIS has no business investigating a ranger."

"On the contrary, General. We've got a dead petty officer with the same wounds."

"… This isn't over Director." The general glared at the screen as the feed cut out.


	5. Chapter 5

"She was found by the Cleaning Crew this morning. We saw the ID and called you guys."

"Thanks. We'll take it from here."

"The report was right, Tony, looks a lot like the last scene."

"Don't be so sure Probie, this Bar would attract a different crowd. The last one was a dive, but this one? This would attract a different class. Has the body been moved?"

"No, Agent Dinozzo. We left it where it was once we saw the ID."

"Different body placement. I doubt this one was a dump job. Probie! What do you see?"

"Same bite marks as Agent Finn. She wasn't shot though?"

"Correct, McProbie. Which means that something was different here. Either we've got two killers, or Finn was finished off early."

"I only see the one bite, Tony. Finn had…"

"I know, but we'll leave that to Ducky."

"Ah, Tony, Tim. Palmer got lost again. What are we leaving what to Ducky?"

"Different bites, Ducky. Agent Finn had lots, while it looks like our Petty Officer just has the one."

"A good observation Tony, though I suspect we'll have to wait until I get her back to the morgue to be sure."

****

"Dinozzo, McGee, what've you got on our dead petty officer?"

"Erin Saunders, 24. She works on base at Norfolk. According to the bartender she was drinking with friends last night but left before them. They didn't have names, but she thinks they're work friends. They've been in before."

"So far there's no connection to Agent Finn though, Boss."

"David, any luck with your contacts yet?"

"It was not easy, Gibbs, but I have turned up something on General Voll. According to my contacts what, exactly, General Voll does is classified, but he is indeed in charge of Agent Finn's unit. I still have not been able to find out what the operation in question does, however they have been active in a number of countries, especially in South America and the former soviet union."

"Well, we know they're black ops, something to do with local dictators maybe? If this were twenty years ago I'd say it had to do with communists…"

"I doubt it, Dinozzo. There's more secrecy around whatever this op is than most CIA assassinations."

"Agent Gibbs? There's a woman here to see you."

"Running errands now, Director?"

"She says she's Agent Finn's ex-wife."


	6. Chapter 6

"So he's really dead, Agent Gibbs?"

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Agent Finn. What can you tell me about what… Agent Finn was doing?"

"Milicevic, but please, call me Samantha. I stopped using Riley's last name after the divorce, I just haven't had a chance to get it changed yet. I can't tell you much about what we were doing, it was classified."

"You served with Agent Finn?"

"Yes sir. It was unorthodox, especially since I was technically his superior, but we weren't a standard unit. We were doing good things though. Helping the people who needed it."

"If you felt like what you were doing was good, why did you quit Agent Milicevic?"

"Our program came under… new management."

"General Voll."

"Exactly, Agent Gibbs. Voll had a… different idea about what we were doing. After a few months I felt I had no choice but to resign in protest."

"Why did you end things with your husband?"

"He… I'm not sure how much I can tell you, Agent Gibbs. He was with the program longer than I was. The head before I joined up was a woman who was very much like Voll. Riley… he was fine with the program changing back to how it was."

"That the only reason?"

Samantha sighed, "No. He also cheated on me. Repeatedly."

****

"She could've killed him in revenge, Tony. Jealous ex-wife?"

"Ah, but according to the bar tender, Agent Finn was drinking alone. If he was meeting someone, they did not arrive."

"That's true, Ziva. But if she set up the meeting?"

"No way, Probie. This isn't one of your novels. Plus she has even less of a connection to the petty officer than Finn."

****

"What's the word, Jethro?"

"She didn't shed any light on the Op Agent Finn was involved in, but she was a part of it."

"I'll keep digging on my end, Jethro. General Voll has been stonewalling my inquiries. From what I can gather SecNav isn't having much more luck."

"What the hell is going on here, Jenny? A rogue op?"


	7. Chapter 7

"We've got another victim, Boss. Civilian this time. Found outside a night club just like the other two."

"Civilian, Probie? So much for the 'Killer's targeting Military' idea."

"Yeah, well, get this Tony. I did some digging. There are a _ton_ of other cases with this MO."

"Why are we only hearing about this now, McGee?"

"They've been listed as cold cases, Boss. The most recent one? Three weeks ago in New York."

"Why on earth would a three week old case be listed as a cold case, McGee."

"It shouldn't, Boss. When I was in Baltimore if someone was listing a case that recent, even if it was cold, they'd call IAB."

"So who is marking them as cold then? And why?"

"That I don't know Ziva. But there's definitely something going on here. Interestingly, Agent Finn is the only one that I've found who was shot."

"So there's definitely something different about Finn then. Is it possible he's unconnected to the others? Maybe someone hears about this string of killings and sees it as a chance to throw suspicion off?"

"Why are you asking me, Dinozzo? Find OUT!"

****

"Gibbs! Finally. You missed my psychic signals! Well, not really, since you've only given me one thing. And I only just found something on it. But still, Gibbs! You could--"

"Abby! What've you got for me?"

"The Bullet you gave me? I've got a… well, I'm not sure. Here, take a look." The gothic forensic specialist gestured at the screen. "You see the mark on the bullet?"

"Yeah, Abby. What is it?"

"Well… that's the thing. I'm not sure what it is. I'd say it was something in the barrel of the gun, but I can't figure out what would make a mark like that. It could be on the bullet, but without an unfired shell…"

"I thought you said you had something."

"I do! I ran the mark on the bullet across the cases Tim found. There are only a few matches, but similar bullets were found at some of the scenes. Not in the victims, but laying near by. I don't know what it… Apparently you do, since you're walking away. Okay. Bye Gibbs." Abby called after the retreating special agent.

****  
"Milicevic, do you recognize this?" Agent Gibbs handed her a photo of the bullet.

"My unit puts that on all our shells. It's a tracking issue. Where did you find it?"

"In your ex-husband."


	8. Chapter 8

"So we've got a dead AWOL Ranger with bite marks and his units signature bullet in him, a general blocking our investigation however he can, multiple similar victims who weren't shot and seem to be getting covered up, an ex-wife who's calling the general corrupt, and a case that shouldn't even be our territory. Did I miss anything?"

"No, I think that pretty much covers it, Tony."

"Okay then, Probie, I have just one question for you. When did we wind up in TV show?"

"I have no idea. We still don't have a clue why Finn was killed, or by who."

"On the contrary, McGee, we a theory now. If Finn was shot with his unit's bullet, it stands to reason that he was killed either by one of his unit, or at least by someone with access to the weapon."

"A good point, but, there's one problem with that, Ziva. If this mark is well known, it could also be someone trying deliberately to point the finger at Finn's unit. Don't forget, we still don't know why NCIS was called."

"Well, you two better come up with something. If Gibbs hears—"

"If I hear _what_, Dinozzo?"

"Oh! Uh, hey Boss. Didn't… know you were back. I was just, uh…"

"Sit down, Dinozzo. David, what have you found out about General Voll?"

"According to my sources General Voll is considered by most to be a bitter and spiteful man with little skill. No one I spoke with is quite sure how he managed to become a General or what his units do, however he appears to have strong ties to the National Intelligence Division as well as the department of Homeland security. My contacts admit a grudging level of respect for his units, but believe this is in spite of the man not because of him. There have also been repeated concerns about collateral damage regarding their maneuvers, though the nature of the damage is classified. Beyond that Voll appears to have powerful friends as he has been able to resist several attempts by his colleagues to have him indicted for various crimes. Several of those colleagues have now retired."

"Great. Just what we need. McGee?"

"The original call came in from a Payphone, boss. The nearest security camera was a few stores over and didn't see anything, but a black town car did drive by in that time frame. We only got a partial on the license so I'm still running that down."

"Dinozzo, where are you on talking to Finn's squad mates."

"Well, see boss, it's funny you should ask. I am… nowhere. I've left messages, I've called contacts. No one has responded. I think someone's told them not to talk to us."

"Probably Voll. What about Samantha Milicevic's alibi?"

"Checked out Boss, security camera on the garage has her getting in around 10:30 and staying put till the next morning. She could've gone out another way but if she did she was careful. None of the other cameras caught anything either."

"McGee, you said there were other cases with a similar MO. Are any of them still open?"

"Just one boss, in New York City. It's being handled by the 16th precinct. Vic's still alive, attacker is thought to have been a mugger on PCP."

"Probably not our guy."

"Not unless he can fly or Ducky was wrong about the time of death, the attack happened the same day as Finn was killed; within an hour of it. But the bite mark is a close match to the ones found on Finn."

"Dinozzo, David. Pack a bag. You're heading to New York. McGee, see if you have better luck at tracking down Finn's squadmates. Do NOT mention NCIS when you call."

"Got it boss."


	9. Chapter 9

"Benson, Stabler, these are agents Dinozzo and David from NCIS. They're here about the mugger you four found the other night."

"NCIS?" Stabler shot his partner a curious look, "Why would they be looking into it. Vi wasn't in the military."

"No idea. Let's find out?"

"Olivia Benson, this is my partner Elliot Stabler. We're the ones who interrupted the mugging."

"Tony Dinozzo, NCIS, formerly Baltimore Homicide. Don't worry, I remember what it's like to have the feds mucking around. We'll get out of your way as soon as we can. This is my partner, Ziva David."

"I am Mossad's liaison with NCIS."

"So why is NCIS looking into this case? The guy we found was a civilian."

"We've got a couple of bodies back in DC with the similar bite marks, and more are turning up. Anyone look good for this?"

"Not so far. To be honest, we're SVU. It's not really our area. We did a canvass afterwards, but either no one saw anything or they weren't talking. Have you talked to the vic?"

"We have not had a chance yet. It is unlikely that your mugger was our killer given the time of death of one of the bodies, however we believe there might be a connection."

"There wasn't much to go on, perp looked like he was on PCP or something similar. We'll get you the victim's address. Other than that we'll keep a look out around here. I take it the MO is the bite?"

"Got it in one. Very Bella Lugosi."

"Right… We'll call you if we find anything."

****

"Boss, We're back! Didja miss us?"

"What do you think, Dinozzo?"

"Right, but, New York was awesome. God I love that town. It's not quite LA, but, still!"

"Did you actually do any work when you were in New York, Tony?"

"Well McSourpuss, we didn't learn much. Vic didn't remember much about the attack and the local LEOs haven't found anything out. They're keeping an eye out for similar things, but, doesn't look like there's much of a connection."

"Well, while you two were off enjoying yourselves, I found something we missed. Finn? He's not the only member of his unit that was in town. I managed to hack into the servers. I couldn't get much, the encryption was like nothing I've ever seen, but I was able to get basic stuff. This is Graham Miller, Finn's second in command. Airport Security has a record of him flying in two days before Finn was killed."

"Where is he now, McGee?"

"Well, I ran his credit cards. He was staying at a motel, but it looks like he might have checked out."

"You want us to check it out boss?"

"McGee, David, go find Miller. Dinozzo, I think Ducky needs a hand."

"… Right, Boss."


	10. Chapter 10

"What am I in here for, Agent Gibbs? I'm an Army Ranger. I don't answer to NCIS."

"Just a few routine questions, Agent Miller. I'm sorry to have pulled you in on your holiday. You worked with an agent… Riley Finn, correct?"

"I did. What's this about, Agent Gibbs?"

"When was the last time you saw Agent Finn?"

"Before I left my unit three days ago, Agent Gibbs. He's in Columbia."

"Now why don't I believe that, Agent Miller?"

"Just what are you implying, Sir?"

"Implying? I'm not implying anything, Agent Miller. You knew he was AWOL. He's been stateside since before you left Columbia."

"Alright. Fine. You got me. I came back to look for him. Riley is a friend and I was worried."

"Oh, now, that I believe Agent Miller. But I don't think you were worried as much about Finn as you were about Milicevic."

"Samantha? What does she have to do with this? She and Finn split up months ago. Did that bastard do something to her?"

"Riley Finn is dead, Agent Miller. And I think you know why."

"He's dead? Good. Bastard had it coming."

"Just a minute ago you were telling me he was your friend, Agent Miller. Tell me, what am I going to find when I run your gun against the slug we pulled out of Finn's body?"

"Look, Agent Gibbs, I think you already know where this is going. You'll find the slug matches my gun. Of course you will; you wouldn't have found my gun if it wouldn't. I wouldn't be here if you wouldn't find the match. Finn? Finn had it coming. I respected the man, once, but he is… was, _not_ the man I called my friend."

"So you shot him?"

"I had my orders, Agent Gibbs; General Voll is not a man you say no to."

"You're telling me, Agent Miller, that a General personally told you to kill the head of your unit?"

"I'm not telling you anything, Agent Gibbs. We both know I'll be out of here before you're done processing me. Having NCIS handle the investigation is cute, but Voll has the connections he needs to make this, or me, disappear"

"So talk, Agent Miller. Why did Voll want Finn dead?"

"Finn had been found not once, not, twice, but thirteen times that we know of with hostile agents."

"I'm still not clear on who these 'Hostile Agents' belong to, but we'll get back tot hat. Finn was a traitor?"

"I wouldn't go that far, Agent Gibbs. But he was a liability. One that General Voll couldn't tolerate any longer."

"And what, Finn got word? Went into hiding?"

"Finn wasn't AWOL, agent Gibbs. He was recalled. Just like I was."

Gibbs sighed, "I don't suppose you have proof of that?"

Miller shook his head, "And we both know I'll be out of here before you're done processing me."

"There's one thing I don't understand, Agent Miller. What about the bite marks on Finn's body?"

"What the hell. Tell me, Agent Gibbs, do you believe in Vampires?"

****

"Welcome back SG-1. Please report to General Hammond for debriefing."

"Any idea why Hammond called us back early, Walter?"

"Sorry, Dr. Jackson, not a clue."

"So, Colonel, what do we say about the Vampire?"

"For the last time Carter. That. Was not. A Vampire."


End file.
